


Поющий король (Singing King)

by 13whitemice



Category: I Saw the Light (2015), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Crossover, F/M, Happy Ending, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 20:15:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18858325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13whitemice/pseuds/13whitemice
Summary: Пятнице потребовалось всего несколько секунд для поиска, после чего она начала зачитывать найденную информацию:- Поющий король, также известный как Кинг Уильямс, родился предположительно 13 сентября 1913 года в городе Джорджия, штат Алабама. Американский автор-исполнитель в жанре кантри...Впрочем, ее уже никто не слушал. Мстители с удивлением рассматривали фотографии певца. С голоэкрана на них смотрел Локи…





	1. Найденыш

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Decantata_fabula](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Decantata_fabula).



> События после всех-какие-были-есть-и-будут частей про войну с Таносом. Наши победили, почти все счастливы.  
> Знаю, ждали продолжение “Ящика Пандоры”, но вот так своеобразно у меня мозг отдыхает. А началось все с обсуждения танцевальных талантов Мстителей, нда…  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/8042358/20423898?show_comments=1#com73082336  
> По сути это своеобразный кроссовер с “Я видел свет”.  
> Пэйринг, я думаю, и так понятен, Happy end forever, ну, вы поняли. Тем, кого не испугала буйная фантазия автора - добро пожаловать!  
> Кинг  
> https://content.foto.my.mail.ru/mail/13whitemice/566/i-568.jpg  
> https://content.foto.my.mail.ru/mail/13whitemice/566/i-578.jpg  
> https://content.foto.my.mail.ru/mail/13whitemice/566/i-570.jpg  
> Тор  
> https://content.foto.my.mail.ru/mail/13whitemice/566/i-577.jpg  
> https://content.foto.my.mail.ru/mail/13whitemice/566/i-575.jpg  
> https://content.foto.my.mail.ru/mail/13whitemice/566/i-579.jpg

_...Локи медленно подходит к Таносу. Снова льстивые речи и клятвы в верности новому хозяину. Сердце Тора пронзает боль от очередного предательства брата. И пускай сам Локи в это не верит, но для короля Асгарда не было никого ближе него. Теперь, после гибели родителей и друзей, в особенности. Тор и сам не понимает, почему раз за разом прощает и надеется на что-то в отношении Локи, но не может иначе._

_И лишь заметив отблеск клинка, спрятанного в складках плаща, понимает, что задумал бог обмана. Мгновенное облегчение сменяется ужасом, когда Тор осознает — ничего не выйдет. Но он не может ни пошевелиться, ни закричать — лишь наблюдать за тем, как Танос останавливает клинок, а затем убивает Локи._

_“На сей раз не воскреснет!” — говорит Танос. И умом Тор понимает, что это действительно конец, но глупое сердце отказывается верить..._

Война с Таносом позади, они победили. Один знает, какой ценой, но они справились. Но в этой войне Тор потерял все. В первую очередь — возможность возродить Асгард. У царя больше не было его царства, не было подданных. И все же не это было самым страшным для Тора. 

Каждую ночь ему снится один и тот же кошмар. Снова и снова, будто поставленный на повтор. И каждую ночь Тор просыпается от собственного крика. Не в силах после снова заснуть, он встречает каждый восход на вершине башни Старка. Иногда к нему присоединяется кто-нибудь из Мстителей, чаще всего — сам хозяин здания, Тони. Возможно, и его еженощно мучают свои демоны. Тор подозревает, что война и потеря близких (пускай для большинства она и стала временной) оставили свои шрамы на сердце каждого из них. Но они никогда не говорят об этом. Просто молча наблюдают за рождением нового дня…

Поначалу Тор раз за разом возносил мольбы самой Смерти, прося ее вернуть того, чья гибель оставила в душе пустоту. Все было тщетно. Со временем пришло понимание, что ничего уже не изменить, Локи действительно не вернется. Тор присоединился к Мстителям, отвергнув предложение Звездного Лорда отправиться в путешествие по бескрайней вселенной. Возможно, потому, что больше всего боялся остаться в одиночестве. И теперь день за днем Тор как мог пытался приспособиться к жизни обычного смертного. 

Большинство членов команды имели свой дом, и лишь немногие вроде Беннера и самого Тора жили в башне, под крылышком Тони. Поначалу они все встречались лишь на общем сборе, перед отправкой на очередную миссию, хотя как таковых глобальных катастроф и конфликтов после победы над Таносом было мало. Чаще всего Мстители работали малым составом, зависящим от характера произошедшего, в паре, реже — в тройке. Но со временем у них выработались своеобразные традиции, вроде еженедельных киновечеров или совместных вечерних посиделок на базе. Ну, или попоек, если был повод.

Вот и в этот вечер они собрались вместе в башне Старка: неделю назад Тони предложил устроить что-то вроде ретро вечеринки. Баки и Стив идею поддержали всеми имеющимися конечностями, включая механические, а Роджерс даже обещал принести с собой виниловые пластинки — у него их была целая коллекция. Что и сделал в итоге.

Тони было заикнулся о том, что все эти песни спокойно можно найти и в интернете (и это при том, что у самого в гостиной стоял раритетный музыкальный автомат), но Стив заявил, что оцифрованные записи звучат совершенно иначе, бездушно. Ему вообще до безумия не нравилась прилизанная, отретушированная и идеально сведенная современная музыка. Практически вся его коллекция (не только винила, были записи и на современных носителях) состояла из концертных, живых выступлений.

— Раньше если ты умел петь, то ты пел. А если нет — не записывал вопли мартовского кота, прогоняя через компьютер и получая на выходе Синатру. А то вообще мелодию и текст машина от и до пишет. Ну вот какая музыка может получится у робота? Вижен, только без обид…

— Ну что вы, мистер Роджерс. По большому счету вы правы, смысл обижаться?

Когда зазвучала следующая песня, Стив вдруг расплылся в улыбке.

— Поющий король! Баки, помнишь его? — обратился он к Барнсу, а потом пояснил остальным. — Мы однажды встречали его, еще до войны. Правда, он тогда еще не был так знаменит. На самом деле, он не то чтобы лучший певец, но вот как автор песен он был вне конкуренции.

И Роджерс принялся подпевать, при этом смотрел исключительно на Баки, будто обращаясь к нему.

_**I don't care if tomorrow never comes -  
This world holds nothin' for me.  
I've been lonely night and day ever since you went away  
So I don't care if tomorrow never comes.** _

_Мне плевать, если завтра никогда не наступит -  
В этом мире меня ничто уже не держит.  
Я страдаю от одиночества и ночью, и днем, с тех пор как ты ушел,  
Вот почему мне плевать, если завтра никогда не наступит._

Эта песня идеально подходила этим двоим. Они столько раз теряли друг друга, но судьба вновь и вновь сводила их вместе. И Тор знал: если бы в этот раз Барнс не вернулся, исчез навсегда по воле Таноса, мир для Роджерса перестал бы иметь значение. Однажды он уже доказал это своим смертельным полетом во льдах, исчезнув для мира на долгие десятилетия. Хотя тогда Тор был уверен в этом, Стив мечтал исчезнуть вслед за Барнсом навсегда.

— Странно, — капитан задумчиво вертел в руках обложку пластинки, на которой на белом фоне было написано лишь имя певца и название альбома. — Слушай, Баки, а ты помнишь, как он выглядел? Не могу вспомнить его лицо…

Барнс нахмурился, а потом покачал головой.

— Я могу поискать для вас информацию о нем, мистер Роджерс. Возможно, найдется фото или видео с этим человеком.

— Спасибо, Пятница, я буду очень благодарен.

ИИ потребовалось всего несколько секунд для поиска, после чего она начала зачитывать найденную информацию:

— Поющий король, также известный как Кинг Уильямс, родился предположительно 13 сентября 1913 года в городе Джорджия, штат Алабама. Американский автор-исполнитель в жанре кантри. Навыки игры на гитаре, вокал. Песни его авторства исполнялись многими певцами того времени. За пять лет работы с MGM records было записано 6 альбомов и 39 синглов. С июля 1943 года считается пропавшим без вести…

Впрочем, ее уже никто не слушал. Мстители с удивлением рассматривали фотографии певца. С голоэкрана на них смотрел Локи…

_**Башня Старка, Нью Йорк, наши дни.** _

Затянувшееся молчание прервал Тони:

— Слушай, Тор, а твой братец случаем на Землю до всех этих событий с кубиком не наведывался?

— Возможно, и бывал, но вряд ли на столь долгий срок, чтобы прожить целую жизнь. Да и Мидгард он презирал всей душой…

— Ну… сколько Кингу там было на момент исчезновения, лет тридцать? В 1913-м он родился, Пятница?

— Предположительно, мистер Старк. Паспортную систему тогда еще не ввели, и регистрация населения велась из рук вон плохо, и данные можно было легко сфальсифицировать. Это легко заметить, если рассматривать период с 1932 по 1933 годы, тогда при высокой детской и общей смертности от голода... 

— Неважно, Пятница. В любом случае, не такой уж большой срок. По асгардским меркам. Ну, и учитывая проблемы с регистрацией, опять же, по сути, он мог просто появиться там, назваться этим Кингом и позажигать лет пять-десять…

— В качестве кого? Шута? Локи, король Йотунхейма, принц Асгарда — и вдруг развлекает простых смертных?

— Кого? Последователя Зевса Громовержца, к примеру. Мужик в свое время себе ни в чем и ни в ком не отказывал, а фантазия у него была, надо сказать, дай бог каждому. Детишек по всей земле настрогал столько, что на небольшой городок хватило бы. А ведь тоже небожитель, Владыка Олимпа, Повелитель небес и прочая. И, кстати, чтоб ты знал, девушки любят знаменитостей.

На этой фразе Тони Тор завис.

— А… при чем тут девушки?

— Оу… так Локи у нас из другой лиги? Хотя Зевс вроде тоже не брезговал…

— В смысле?

— Локи нравились нежные мальчики? Или брутальные красавцы-воины, м? — Тони выразительно подвигал бровями.

Стив на это изобразил движение рука-лицо и уже хотел что-то сказать, как отмер Тор.

— А какая разница?

Вот тут уже подвис даже Тони.

— Локи проводил время и с теми и с другими, — продолжил Тор. — Какая разница, если приязнь взаимна?

— То есть в Асгарде однополые отношения были нормой? — заинтересованно спросил Старк.

— А у вас нет? Но Стивен же…

— Ну, еще каких-то двадцать-тридцать лет назад, скажем так, народ трепетную любовь Капитана к своему другу и боевому товарищу не одобрил бы. И никакие заслуги перед отечеством не помогли бы. В тысяча девятьсот пятьдесят втором в Англии самому Тьюрингу предложили на выбор тюрьму или химическую кастрацию за любовь не к тому полу. Он согласился на кастрацию, а потом просто покончил с собой. А кое-где, например, в Саудовской Аравии, за подобное и сейчас вполне могут и убить.

— В тех же сороковых годах в армии нас обоих бы отдали под трибунал, если бы узнали. Причем мы бы потом даже работу нормальную не смогли бы найти. Законы против содомии тогда действовали по всей территории штатов, — мрачно добавил Баки.

— Это все, конечно, очень познавательно, — вмешалась Романова, — но, позвольте спросить, с чего вы вообще взяли, что это Локи? Не спорю, похож. И?

— Наташа права. Есть даже теория, что у каждого человека на земле существует минимум семь двойников. Разделенных пространством и временем, но чисто теоретически… — Беннер обвел глазами присутствующих и добавил. — Вероятность наличия двойника больше, чем у воскрешения Локи из мертвых, да еще каким-то неведомым образом появившегося в прошлом. Да даже у теории Тони с секс-туризмом больше шансов.

— Он уже воскресал.

— Начнем с того, что он и не умирал до этого по-настоящему, — парировал Тони Тору.

— Я должен убедиться.

— Как?!

— Стрендж поможет.

— Забудь. Он не согласится. “Нельзя менять прошлое...бла, бла, бла...” Вот увидишь, именно так он и скажет. А потом уйдет через портал обратно в свой тибетский монастырь по-английски, не прощаясь.

— А мы и не собираемся менять прошлое, верно, Тор? Уговорим.

— Серьезно, Стив? — ошарашенно посмотрел на Роджерса Тони. — Погоди, а тебе-то это вообще зачем?

Теперь с удивлением смотрели на внезапно оживившегося Роджерса уже все, даже Баки.

— Стиви?

— Бак, ты помнишь тот плед, который мы получили той зимой, когда я загремел в больницу с воспалением легких? Вместе с громадной корзиной еды, которой весь дом можно было накормить, а не то что двух тощих подростков?

Барнс хмуро кивнул.

— Там еще какие-то таблетки были, ты после них быстро на поправку пошел.

Стив молча поднял с колен и расправил перед глазами Баки… любимый клетчатый плед Тони, который Роджерс приватизировал едва ли не с первых их совместных посиделок. А потом продолжил:

— Так что Стивена мы уговорим. Мы же не собираемся ничего менять, как раз наоборот, повернем историю в нужное русло, раз мы там уже были.

— Ты все это время знал?

— Нет, — покачал головой Стив. — Хотя как увидел плед в первый раз, подумал: “Бывают же такие совпадения!” А когда ты на прошлой неделе уголок случайно порвал… — пожал плечами Стив, мол, дальше сам знаешь.

— Тогда еще в магазин нужно будет по дороге заехать, — мгновенно переключился в рабочий режим Баки. — И в аптеку. Только я не знаю, что это были за таблетки.

— На месте разберемся.

И эти двое, не переставая обсуждать список покупок, покинули гостиную под гробовое молчание остальных.

— Это что сейчас было? — отмер Беннер.

— Кажется, ты только что лишился пледа, Тони.

— Да я его лишился в первый приход этих двоих сюда, — махнул рукой Тони на замечание Наташи. — Меня больше другое интересует: они что, и правда собираются с Тором в прошлое... чтобы найти Локи?

— Похоже на то. Хотя вряд ли они туда ради этого Короля Кантри собрались.

— Все равно не понимаю. Тор, ну вот найдешь ты его, и? Так просто заявишься к нему и скажешь: “Здравствуй, Локи, я твой брат! Пошли со мной назад в будущее, а то мир со вселенной спасать некому”? А если Беннер прав, и это не он? Да тебя сразу в дурку упекут. 

— Тони… ты не понимаешь…

— Да все я понимаю, — вздохнул Старк, нервным движением массируя переносицу, а потом хлопнул в ладоши и снова заговорил: — Так, Пятница!

— Да, сэр?

— Собери всю доступную информацию по этому Кингу, вплоть до случайного попадания в кадр и воспоминаний соседей, светских сплетен и газетных статей. Все, что найдешь в документах того времени, включая биографии. И придумай этим троим прид… путешественникам во времени сносную легенду. Или еще кто собрался поиграть в ролевую под названием “Назад в будущее”?

Остальные молча покачали головами.

— Отлично. Хоть это радует.

— Это займет некоторое время, мистер Старк.

— А мы пока никуда и не торопимся, Пятница.

Затем окинул Тора взглядом и добавил:

— Вам бы еще одежду сменить.

— А что не так с одеждой? — непонимающе оглядел себя Тор. — Обычная, земная.

— Пятница? — обратился к ИИ Тони, закатив глаза.

— В 30-40-е годы застежка-молния уже существовала, однако широко не применялась из-за неудобства конструкции и дороговизны производства. Футболки также использовались исключительно в армии в качестве нижнего белья для солдат. В качестве верхнего, самостоятельного предмета одежды они стали применяться определенными слоями населения и представителями неформальной молодежи лишь в 50-х годах, на фоне выхода кинодрамы “Трамвай “Желание”, где главный герой предпочитал подобный вид одежды. Принты же появились и вовсе в 60-х годах. Кроссовки…

— Я понял, Пятница, не продолжай…

— Я бы посоветовал магазин винтажной одежды, но не уверен, что там будут ваши размеры. В крайнем случае можно сшить на заказ, хотя бы один комплект. Остальное, если вдруг надумаете там задержаться, можно будет и на месте приобрести. Думаю, несколько дней задержки погоды не сделают, зато кипиш не устроите своим фееричным появлением, как с тобой уже было, когда ты молот свой приперся искать. Там за вами ЩИТ подтереть следы уже не сможет. Кстати, с деньгами из двадцать первого века туда тоже не стоит соваться. Лучше иметь с собой что-то из ювелирки, там уже продать все скупщику. Ну, или заработать, опять же, можно, если хотите попутешествовать в режиме “полного погружения”. Хотя с работой в тот период вроде было все более чем печально.

— Безработица до 23,6%, мистер Старк. Это пиковое официальное значение на 1932 год.

— Спасибо, Пятница, — Тони порой казалось, что он сделал ИИ слишком самостоятельной и инициативной. Эволюционирует еще до очередного Альтрона... — В общем, раз уж делать, то делать как следует… Отправитесь без подготовки — дров наломаете. Пусть даже для Роджерса и Барнса это время знакомо, но сколько лет прошло? Оба уже настолько адаптировались к современной жизни, что могут и не вспомнить сразу голодные и холодные молодые годы. К хорошему вообще быстро привыкаешь. Так что будем считать это очередной операцией Мстителей.

_**Монтгомери, штат Алабама, октябрь 1933 года.** _

— Эй, парень! Эй, ты в порядке, парень? Давай же, очнись уже, дружок, ну… Эк тебя приложило-то!

Хриплый голос говорившего с трудом проникал в сознание, вызывая волну боли в гудящей голове. Кажется, его тормошили, пытались поднять… Кое-как ему удалось открыть глаза, однако он тут же резко зажмурился и отвернул голову. Яркий свет слепил и причинял дополнительную боль. Попытка разделить пересохшие губы и сказать хоть что-нибудь также не увенчалась успехом. Горло издало лишь сиплый стон. 

— Вставай, парнишка, чай не лето на дворе! Да что ж ты будешь делать… Ну не бросать же тебя, бедолагу, а сам я тебя и поднять-то не сумею. Погоди, сейчас Орсона на подмогу кликну, ты уж извини, сам не справлюсь. Потерпи еще чуток.

Он даже почувствовал что-то вроде облегчения, когда его, наконец, оставили в покое. Впрочем, навалившиеся вновь темнота, тишина и холод вскоре стали причинять дискомфорт. Захотелось, чтобы тот человек, мужчина, вернулся. А тот, как назло, обратно не торопился. Пустота снаружи, пустота внутри… и ни малейшей мысли, где он. И вообще, он — это кто? Дальнейшее развитие мысли было прервано звуком шагов и голосами.

— Матерь божья! Кто ж его так?

— Да кабы я знал. Нашел таким вот, не бросать же, молодой ведь, видно, что не из бродяг. Напали на него, может. Или набарагозил от души, подрался с кем. Так не пятница ж вроде вчера была, а среда. Кто ж среди недели гулянки устраивает?

— И что делать теперь? Ему в больницу бы надо…

— На какие барыши? У него денег нет, проверил уже. Говорю ж, напали на парнишку да ограбили, ладно живой. И потом, будто не знаешь, кого в первую очередь и загребут за это, если мы в больницу или к полицейским с ним сунемся. Даже разбираться не станут. Давай оттащим его ко мне, там придет в себя, видно будет.

— И охота тебе возиться с этим белячком, Ти-Тот… Думаешь, благодарен будет? Держи карман шире, дождешься от них, как же.

— Хорош языком молоть, как баба. Тащи давай, ты с той стороны, я с этой.

Кажется, от резкой смены положения тела его сознание снова отключилось. 

Пришел в себя он в очередной раз от невыносимой жары — тело по ощущениям было укутано сразу в несколько одеял. Вновь попробовал открыть глаза. В темном помещении сумел рассмотреть слабо светящийся огонек от свечи, стоявшей на столе чуть в стороне от того места, где он лежал. За столом сидел темнокожий полноватый мужчина с ярко выделяющимися на черных как смоль коротких волосах прядями седины. Тот что-то строгал ножом из деревянного бруска размером с ладонь, напевая при этом какую-то замысловатую мелодию. Словно почувствовав на себе чужой взгляд, мужчина обернулся к нему и хмыкнул.

— Очнулся, наконец, парень? Понимаешь меня?

Он кивнул, даже не пытаясь выдавить хоть слово саднящим горлом.

— Вот и хорошо, вот и ладно, — засуетился с улыбкой мужчина. — Тут хозяйка моя, миссис Фармер, бульон тебе принесла, самое оно в твоем состоянии. Вкусный, я немного попробовал, а то ведь и сам с тобой давно ничего не ел, не в обиде, а, парниш? Почти сутки за тобой гляжу. Давай я тебя напою, а то сам ты слабый, как кутенок новорожденный…

Вкус у бульона был странным и не слишком приятным на его вкус, каким-то сладковатым. Но его желудок, похоже, был рад даже такой пище. После он кое-как справил нужду в стоящее рядом с кроватью ведро, все так же с помощью мужчины, а затем снова лег в постель.

— Раз ты пришел в себя, то я тебя оставлю ненадолго, — мужчина уже было вышел за дверь, прихватив с собой металлическую фляжку и старую потрепанную гитару, но затем вдруг неожиданно обернулся. — Ох, совсем забыл. Я Руфус. Руфус Пайн. Твоего имени пока не спрашиваю, сможешь нормально говорить, тогда и познакомимся. Ты пока отдыхай, выздоравливай, тебя здесь никто не тронет. 

Руфус вернулся лишь к утру, принявшись сразу кружить над ним, как наседка над цыпленком. После большую часть дня он проспал, а вечером снова ушел. Так продолжалось несколько дней, в комнату Руфуса никто, кроме него не заходил, хотя по звукам, доносившийся из-за двери, можно было понять, что в доме живет еще несколько человек. 

Сам найденыш, как его с улыбкой начал называть Руфус, стал чувствовать себя намного лучше и уже мог самостоятельно вставать и понемногу двигаться по комнате. Но вот память все не желала возвращаться. В один из вечеров он решил поговорить, наконец, со своим спасителем, тем более что тот в кои-то веки, похоже, решил остаться дома.

— Руфус, — голос был все еще немного хриплым, но дискомфорта при попытках говорить уже не ощущалось. — Мы можем поговорить?

— О, найденыш, заговорил, наконец. Не болит горло-то?

— Все хорошо, Руфус. Я очень благодарен за твою помощь. Но я не об этом хотел поговорить. Когда ты меня нашел, у меня были какие-нибудь вещи? Где, кстати, ты меня обнаружил?

— Да в паре кварталов отсюда, на границе района нашего. Как раз с заработков возвращался, а тут ты в канаве. Поначалу думал, не живой вовсе. А вещей кроме одежды не было никаких. Так как тебя величать-то, парень? Откуда ты такой взялся-то, да еще в нашем районе?

— В том-то и дело, Руфус. Я не знаю. Не помню ничего, даже имя свое забыл. Кто, откуда… ничего.

— Да-а-а… — почесал голову Пайн. — Дела… Видать, крепко ты головой приложился, слышал, бывает такое. Ну хоть дурачком не стал, и то хлеб. Обмозговать надо бы. Ты не думай, я тебя не гоню, оставайся, пока нужно. Но здесь тебе тоже не место. Можно попробовать у полиции узнать, не ищет ли тебя кто. Но туда тебе лучше самому идти. Я покажу куда. Они меня, конечно, знают хорошо, но мало ли… береженого бог бережет.

После они еще долго говорили, Руфус рассказывал про местную жизнь, что знал сам. А на следующий день с утра Руфус вывел его на улицу. Их жилищем оказался двухэтажный старый деревянный дом, огороженный покосившимся редким забором со скрипучей калиткой. И его еще можно было назвать самым приличным в той череде построек, которую успел рассмотреть найденыш по дороге в центр города. А еще за все время, что они шли по улице, им не встретилось ни одного белого. Все редкие в этот час прохожие — в основном женщины и босоногая ребятня — были темнокожими, как Руфус. И большая часть встреченных глядела на пришлого настороженно. Но картина резко поменялась, стоило им переступить какую-то невидимую черту. Грязные тротуары бедных кварталов сменились чистыми спокойными улочками пригорода, а затем — шумными и суетными центральными. И теперь уже настороженные и даже брезгливые взгляды вызывал сам Руфус. Впрочем, вид найденыша тоже едва ли вызывал у прохожих доверие. Из вчерашнего разговора с Руфусом он уже знал, что находятся они в Америке, в городе Монтгомери, штат Алабама. Город достаточно крупный для южного, как объяснил Пайн, но в последние несколько лет многие предпочли перебраться на север, спасаясь от безработицы, вызванной кризисом. Причем уезжали все, независимо от цвета кожи. Из белых особенно пострадали фермеры и те, кто успел взять кредит на покупку дома. Впрочем, и обычный люд без работы и с перспективой подохнуть от голода снимался с насиженных мест целыми семьями. Было ли им лучше в и без того переполненных промышленных городах — неизвестно, мало кто из уезжающих возвращался назад — но поток мигрантов не иссякал. Впрочем, кто-то приезжал и в Монтгомери, но в основном это были все те же бродяги и бездомные в поисках места, где они могли бы осесть. И это не слишком радовало оставшихся старожилов.

Наконец они добрались до местного отделения полиции.

— Дальше сам. Я подожду здесь неподалеку, за углом. 

Увы, в полицейском участке выяснить тоже ничего не удалось. Нет, хоть к нему и отнеслись настороженно, но выслушали и даже проверили сводки на предмет поиска пропавших со схожими с его внешностью приметами. Таких попросту не было. Там же, кстати, он смог, наконец, увидеть себя сам. В огромном, в полный рост, зеркале отражался высокий, худощавого телосложения, сероглазый мужчина с длинными, до плеч, темными волосами. Его можно было бы даже назвать красивым, если бы не общий неухоженный вид и синяки и ссадины, расцветившие бледную, без следа загара, кожу. Да и одежда с чужого плеча шарма не добавляла.

Руфус в ответ на его рассказ о посещении участка лишь ободряюще похлопал найденыша по плечу, и они направились обратно к дому Пайна. 

Вообще, по словам Руфуса, дом принадлежал той самой миссис Абигейл Фармер, а он лишь снимал у нее одну из комнат. Когда-то здесь жила большая семья, но в какой-то момент умер муж Абигейл, лично этот дом построивший. А потом, в первую мировую, погибли и оба сына. В живых из всех детей осталась лишь дочь Эбони, но она вместе с мужем и детьми года два назад уехала на север. С тех пор Абигейл о ней ничего не слышала. Старушка осталась одна и, чтобы хоть как-то сводить концы с концами, рукодельничала и сдавала свободные комнаты.

Кстати, тот самый бульон, которым сердобольная старушка поделилась в первый день пребывания мужчины в ее доме, был из голубей. Местная детвора иногда приносила ей всякую пойманную ими мелкую живность в обмен на пару центов или что-нибудь из уже готовой еды. Здесь каждый выживал как мог. Именно поэтому ему было стыдно и дальше сидеть на шее у Руфуса, но что делать дальше, мужчина представлял смутно. Своими мыслями на эту тему он и поделился по дороге с Пайном.

— Да не кипишуй ты, найденыш! Разберемся. Говорю же, не гоню никуда. Абигейл тоже не против лишнего жильца, а деньги… Найдем мы тебе какую-нибудь работенку, хоть на первое время. Ты парень молодой, крепкий. Окончательно оклемаешься и можно попробовать тебя пристроить, да хотя бы в порт. На фабрики сейчас соваться бесполезно — они и так недавно опять рабочих поувольняли, а оставшимся часы сократили. И, кстати… раз уж про тебя ничего так и не удалось узнать, надо бы тебе имя, что ли, придумать. А то негоже без имени. Слышал поговорку, как корабль назовешь, так он и поплывет? А ты парень видный, и явно не из этих мест. Ни говором, ни внешностью на здешних не похож. Чувствуется в тебе что-то… Точно! Будешь Кингом! Глядишь, с таким именем и правда выбьешься повыше, коль даже не вспомнишь ничего. Кинг Уильямс!

— Почему Уильямс?

— Ага, значит, против Кинга нет возражений? — хитро улыбнулся Руфус. — Так нашел я тебя на улице Уильямса! Ну как?

Новоявленный Кинг улыбнулся в ответ и пожал плечами.

— Мне нравится. Все лучше, чем найденыш.

Руфус в ответ расхохотался и хлопнул мужчину по плечу. А Кингу сразу стало легче дышать. Пусть у него не было прошлого, но с появлением имени в его жизни будто появилась хоть какая-то определенность, что-то по-настоящему свое.


	2. Песнь сердца

_**Башня Старка, Нью Йорк, наши дни** _

К тому времени, как через портал в башню в сопровождении хмурого Стренджа вернулись нагруженные как верблюды Роджерс и Барнс, Старк успел заказать будущим путешественникам во времени одежду, а также обувь и аксессуары с дополнительно оплаченной срочной доставкой. Размеры подобрала Пятница, ориентируясь на личные дела Мстителей. Комплект достался даже Стренджу.

— Хорошие новости, друзья мои! — с интонациями профессора Фарнсворта из Футурамы начал собрание команды Старк, но затем, снизив градус восторженности, продолжил: — Хотел бы я так сказать, но, увы, порадовать особо нечем. Ваш Кинг как тот Неуловимый Джо. Такое чувство, что до 1936-го года он был никому нафиг не нужен. Никаких свидетельств его существования, все так называемые “подробности” детства и юности известны исключительно со слов самого Кинга из интервью для газет того времени, когда он уже стал знаменит. И никаких документальных подтверждений рождения, обучения в школе, проживания в упомянутых им городах вроде той же Джорджии. Так что вам по хорошему надо отправляться в период с 1936-го по 1943-й и искать его в тех местах, где он точно был в тот момент согласно хроникам — Монтгомери, Нэшвилл, Нью-Йорк. Хотя были моменты, когда он колесил по стране во время гастролей и где только не побывал. Но в этот период, думается, поймать эту птичку певчую вообще будет нереально, — Тони обернулся к Стиву и Баки. — Вы хоть помните, когда вы получили посылку от будущих себя? Точную дату не требую, но хоть примерно: год, месяц?

— В 1936-м, — тихо сказал Роджерс. — через месяц после смерти матери. Я тогда только старшую школу закончил, собирался в бруклинскую школу искусств…

— Я еле уговорил тебя продолжить учебу тогда. 

Стив грустно улыбнулся Баки.

— Точно. Помнится, ты тогда еще предложил окуклиться в моей гостиной среди диванных подушек. Как в детстве.

— Надо было не слушать тебя, а просто остаться тогда.

— Ты и остался. Позже. И уже насовсем. 

Баки слегка поморщился.

— А куда б я еще делся после разговора с отцом…

— Ясно, значит 1936-й, как я и говорил, — перебил Барнса Тони.

— Мне совсем не обязательно знать точное время. Стивену достаточно вспомнить этот день, — вмешался Стрендж.

— Отлично. Тогда переодевайтесь, мальчики. Быстрее начнем — быстрее кончим, — махнул Тони в сторону пакетов с одеждой. — Роджерс, тебе как самому ответственному — вон та папочка с краткой биографией нашего короля. Изучить, думаю, сможете и на месте.

Когда все отбывающие были готовы, несколькими пассами Стрендж открыл Око Агамото и попросил Роджерса дотронуться до медальона, вспомнив день, в который он хочет отправится. Как только Капитан выполнил требуемое, Стрендж начал открывать портал. Только в этот раз он отличался от обычного пространственного: на той стороне сыплющего изумрудными искрами прохода вместо нужного им места они увидели длинную, переливающуюся всеми цветами радуги, воронку.

— Напоминает радужный мост, — удивленно произнес Тор.

— По сути это он и есть, насколько я успел разобраться в вашей технологии межпространственных перемещений. А теперь быстро все вперед, я не смогу долго его удерживать!

Роджерс, Барнс и Тор по очереди шагали в портал, чтобы тут же быть затянутыми в воронку. Последним в уже закрывающийся проход буквально впрыгнул сам Стрендж.

Тони вышел на середину комнаты, посмотрел на то место, где только что был портал, хмыкнул и обернулся к оставшимся Мстителям.

— Ну что ж… чем…

Закончить предложение ему не удалось, потому что за его спиной появилась новая воронка, теперь уже черного цвета, из которой во все стороны начали бить молнии. А потом в начавшего уже оборачиваться Тони прямо из воронки на полной скорости вылетело чье-то тело. Выпустив из себя следом за первым еще двоих, воронка мгновенно схлопнулась. На какое-то наступила гробовая тишина, а затем из кучи тел в центре гостиной послышался сдавленный стон. Выбравшиеся из укрытий Беннер, Наташа и Сэм кинулись разбирать этот стихийный завал. Вызволенный, наконец, из-под груды тел Тони осмотрел лежащих без сознания новоприбывших и еле слышно выругался.

— Пятница, анализ. Что с ними?

— Мистер Роджерс, мистер Барнс и мистер Стрендж живы. Однако имеются признаки физического истощения, а параметры мозговой деятельности сильно напоминают состояние комы первой-второй степени. У мистера Барнса также имеется пулевое ранение в правое плечо, но оно не угрожает жизни. Я бы рекомендовала направить их в медицинский блок для более тщательного обследования. Доктор Чо уже в пути.

— Хорошо. Так, стоп. А где Тор?

— Мистера Одинсона не было среди прибывших, сэр.

_****_ ****

**_Монтгомери, штат Алабама, 1933-1934 годы_ **

В том, что жизнь здесь простой и стабильной не будет, Кинг убедился довольно скоро. Через три дня Руфус привел его в порт — там ежедневно требовались грузчики и разнорабочие. На постоянную работу не брали, желающие подзаработать просто собирались рано утром рядом с офисом, а в определенное время к ним выходил один из работников порта и отбирал нужное количество людей в зависимости от планируемой загруженности. В первый день Кингу не повезло — он не смог попасть в число счастливчиков. Тогда Руфус показал ему все магазины и предприятия, где можно было попытать счастья, если с портом и вокзалом не повезет.

— Жаль, не сезон, а то можно было бы пойти в поля. Там всегда требуются руки, хотя в последние пару лет и здесь беда. Многие разорились…

Вечером Руфус впервые предложил Кингу пойти вместе с ним. Оказалось, что несколько раз в неделю Пайн поет и играет на гитаре в местных заведениях (в остальное время он в основном играл на улице или занимался настройкой и мелким ремонтом музыкальных инструментов). Как ни странно, при всех проблемах местного населения с деньгами и жильем, а может и благодаря им, индустрия развлечений процветала. После тяжелого рабочего дня простое население стремилось отдохнуть и забыться. Нет, кино и танцы были по прежнему актуальны, но большинство работяг предпочитало просто выпивать в компании друзей и коллег. И если в будние дни это еще было достаточно незаметно, то в выходные начиналась настоящая вакханалия. Среди местных даже было на слуху такое понятие, как “Хонки-Тонки”. Лучше всего это действие описывалось словосочетанием “искать по пьяни неприятности на пятую точку”. Благовоспитанные тихие южные города в пятничные и субботние вечера становились довольно опасным местом. Даже в отсутствие крепкого спиртного народ умудрялся напиваться слабым алкоголем вроде пива, просто его требовалось в разы больше, а потом начинались драки и пьяные дебоши, езда на автомобилях в нетрезвом виде, пальба из огнестрела (чаще в воздух, но бывало, что и нет), игра в догонялки с полицией. Ну и, как вишенка на торте, — утро в компании дамы, с которой на трезвую голову юный или не очень алкоголик и рядом бы не сел. Или же это была фермерская дочка, и тогда чаще всего последствием такой жаркой ночки становилась свадьба под прицелом двустволки отца обесчещенной девицы.

Все это он узнал из рассказов Руфуса, но впервые ему представилась возможность увидеть все самому. Денег у самого Кинга все равно не было (как здесь выражались, он был с дырой в кармане, денег не было даже на пиво — а это уже показатель для местных), так что он просто встал у стенки чуть в стороне от сцены, наблюдая за залом. Заведение было шумным, забитым под завязку и насквозь прокуренным. На одну даму в среднем приходилось пять мужчин, и в большинстве своем женщины уже были заняты. Как в таком гомоне Руфус собирался играть, оставалось загадкой. Впрочем, сомнения Кинга быстро развеялись.

Стоило Пайну появиться на небольшом возвышении сцены, как народ приветственно засвистел и затопал, с криками “Ти Тот!” приветствуя Руфуса. Кинг усмехнулся. Имя Ти Тот (Tea Tot или T-Tot) по сути было чем-то вроде клички и творческого псевдонима Пайна. Вот только смысл был не сказать чтобы хороший. Просто Руфус практически никогда не то что не выступал — из дома не выходил трезвым и без своей фляжки с фирменной смесью чая и алкоголя. “I'm t-t-totally sober!” неизменно отвечал он на любые претензии в свой адрес, в каком бы состоянии не находился. Это уже Кинг узнал от друга Руфуса — того самого Орсона, помогавшего тащить его бесчувственное тело, тогда еще просто найденыша. Он же, как выяснилось, и содержал этот бар. А ведь и правда, как бы ни был пьян Пайн, даже сейчас, стоило ему взять в руки гитару, и начиналось настоящее волшебство. Петь и играть он мог даже в стельку пьяным, и делал это хорошо. Народ затихал и слушал, забывая обо всем. Исполнял он в основном песни собственного сочинения, но были в репертуаре как классические и народные произведения, так и популярные на данный момент песни. Правда, многие он переделывал на свой вкус, импровизируя и изменяя порой до неузнаваемости. Кое-что Кинг уже успел услышать через старенькое радио, стоявшее в комнате Руфуса, и даже видел пару раз сам процесс подбора им аккордов к особо понравившимся вещицам. Дело было в том, что как такового музыкального образования Руфус не имел. У него и обычного-то школьного было всего пара классов. Читать, писать да считать научился — и ладно. В большой семье, в которой рос Пайн, дети работали с малых лет. Как в таких условиях Руфус умудрился освоить на практике огромнейшее количество самых разных музыкальных инструментов — загадка. Но факт оставался фактом. 

Вернулись они за полночь, а наутро Кинг снова отправился в порт попытать удачу. В этот раз ему повезло. Мужчина, набиравший людей в этот раз, почти закончил набор, осталось всего два места. В итоге, оглядев оставшихся претендентов недовольным взглядом, он цыкнул и указал на Кинга и стоящего рядом темнокожего парнишку.

— Ты и ты. Остальные свободны.

Оставшиеся не у дел недовольно заворчали, но спорить с мужчиной никто не стал — у того был, по слухам, тяжелый характер, и дебошир мог в итоге вообще лишиться возможности попасть сюда на работу. А платили здесь хорошо. Единственной обязанностью выбранных была погрузка и разгрузка прибывающих грузовых судов. В этот день их ожидалось больше обычного. И вот что интересно: столь интенсивные физические нагрузки дались Кингу на удивление легко. Работая наравне с остальными, к обеду мужчина даже не запыхался. А вот проголодался знатно, тут же осознав, что ничего съестного с собой прихватить не догадался — остальные рабочие, как только прозвучал сигнал к обеду, достали принесенную с собой еду. Денег у Кинга, чтобы сходить в какую-нибудь закусочную неподалеку, тоже пока не было. К тому же перерыв у них был короткий, да и дороговато было питаться в подобных заведениях.

— Эй, парень! Держи.

Кинг оглянулся и увидел рядом того самого темнокожего парня, протягивающего ему сэндвич. Отказываться было глупо, но и брать просто так еду у незнакомого человека было совестно. Он и так всем кругом уже задолжал.

— А как же ты?

— Да мне Мэг столько вечно готовит, что на четверых хватит. Давай, бери, вижу же, что не взял с собой.

— Спасибо. Буду должен.

— Да ладно, — отмахнулся парень. — Я Ник.

— Кинг. 

— Ты ведь парнишка Руфуса? Видел тебя пару раз в нашем районе. Ты и правда память потерял?

— Да.

— Хреново. И что, совсем ничего не узнал, кто, откуда? Неужели не ищет никто?

Кинг, уже успевший откусить кусок сэндвича, лишь покачал головой.

— Да уж.

Дальше они ели молча, глядя на проплывающие мимо пирса суда. Пару раз Кинг ловил на себе и Нике презрительные взгляды других рабочих, впрочем, он уже не слишком этому удивлялся и такое, не слишком приятное, внимание попросту игнорировал. За те несколько дней, что он провел здесь, он сумел многое узнать от Руфуса, Абигейл и Орсона. В этой стране под названием Америка, куда его занесло, еще совсем недавно темнокожие не имели прав от слова совсем. Они были рабами белокожего населения. Их насильно увозили из жарких стран в Америку более двух сотен лет, заставляя работать на местное население. В основном рабы трудились на плантациях. По словам Руфуса, рабство отменили почти семьдесят лет назад, за двадцать лет до рождения самого Пайна. Вот только отношение к освобожденным рабам и их потомкам здесь, на юге, мало поменялось. Их брали только на самую грязную, тяжелую и малооплачиваемую работу. Многие места были для них закрыты. А там, где им можно было появляться, часто существовали отдельные входы и даже помещения специально для темнокожих.

Да что там, даже сегодня работник порта не слишком хотел брать Ника, хотя тот был крепким и трудолюбивым парнем. И Кинг был более чем уверен — заплатят ему меньше, чем другим работникам. Хотя некоторые из них откровенно отлынивали, пользуясь тем, что наниматель не слишком пристально следит за ними, сваливая большую часть работы на остальных.

Остаток рабочей смены прошел немного спокойнее, а после того, как им выдали заработанные деньги, Ник предложил пойти домой вместе — им было по пути. Кинг с улыбкой согласился. За квартал до дома Руфуса они разошлись. Ти Тот был еще дома, — а может он вообще никуда не собирался сегодня, Кинг не был в курсе, — и просто спал. Кинг лишь заглянул проверить, как он, стараясь не разбудить. Миссис Фармер уже несколько дней как выделила Кингу отдельную комнату, убедив, что он сможет рассчитаться с ней позже, а стеснять Руфуса и дальше не дело, да и спать на полу не слишком полезно для здоровья. К тому же добрая женщина отдала ему кое-что из вещей, оставшихся у нее от мужа и сыновей. Так что одежда и обувь у Кинга на первое время были. И Уильямс сразу же прошел к Абигейл, решив не затягивать решение вопроса с оплатой. В итоге он отдал миссис Фармер практически все заработанное за день, зато сумел договориться о питании и проживании на ближайшую неделю. Кто его знает, что будет у него с работой в последующие дни, зато крыша над головой и еда гарантированно были.

На следующий день оказалось, что нанявший их мужчина, мистер Спенсер, был не таким уж слепым, и непрошибаемым расистом его тоже назвать было нельзя. Ник и Кинг оказались среди первых, кого он выбрал в этот раз, а вот вчерашние халтурщики оказались за бортом. Впрочем, это не отменяло того, что парнишке действительно заплатили меньше остальных. Однако Ник на это лишь пожал плечами, посоветовав Кингу не обращать на это внимание и не вмешиваться. Для него и эти деньги были хорошими, особенно учитывая, что они с молодой супругой вскоре ожидали прибавления в семье.

Кинг приходил в порт каждое утро, часто — вместе с Ником. Заработанные деньги он либо сразу отдавал Абигейл в качестве оплаты жилья и питания, либо складывал под матрас в своей комнате, пока особо не представляя, на что их тратить. Он еще пару раз сопровождал Руфуса на его подработку, в последний раз даже позволив себе выпить бутылочку пива. А через неделю такой неприкаянности в режиме “дом-работа, работа-дом” он обратился к Руфусу с просьбой научить его играть на гитаре. Тот задумчиво почесал голову, хмыкнул и ответил согласием.

— Могу, почему бы и нет. Но не за бесплатно, лады? Уж пару монет сможешь старику подкидывать за старания, на еду?

— Могу и больше. И не только на еду. Если хочешь, могу договориться с миссис Фармер, чтобы и ты вместе со мной у нее питался. 

— А давай! Так хоть не пропью.

Теперь те вечера, что не были заняты выступлениями, Руфус посвящал занятиям с Кингом. Сначала долго ставил руки, показывал простые аккорды и переборы, разучивал с ним простенькие песенки на детские стишки. Все обучение основывалось исключительно на практике. В процессе даже выяснилось, что у Кинга довольно неплохой музыкальный слух, не идеальный, но для музыканта достаточный. К тому же Уильямс довольно быстро запоминал мелодию и слова. Постепенно они перешли на более сложные аккорды и их сочетания, и Руфус начал обучать Кинга импровизации.

Одновременно с этим Пайн настоял на том, чтобы Уильямс каждое воскресенье вместе с ним посещал собрания в местной церквушке. Лишь позже Кинг понял, что подобным образом его учитель и наставник решил развить в нем певческие способности. Дело было в том, что каждое собрание начиналось, продолжалось и заканчивалось песнопениями-молитвами, называемые спиричуэлс. Поначалу Кинг каждый раз впадал в ступор, попадая в какой-то дикий, эмоциональный и нестерпимо яркий мир, чуждый обыденной жизни обычных американцев. Прихожане этой небольшой церквушки на окраине черного района так искренне и истово славили господа за свою не такую уж простую, если подумать, жизнь, с верой и надеждой на лучшее, что порой становилось не по себе. Это была дикая смесь христианского верования с языческими обрядами их далеких предков. Песнь-молитва шла из самого сердца, люди танцевали, кричали и плакали, впадая в религиозный экстаз. Это было духовное освобождение людей, так и не переставших быть рабами. Неудивительно, что любимой песней прихожан была история Моисея. И постепенно Кинг проникся и стал петь вместе со всеми, но поначалу получалось из рук вон плохо. У него никак не получалось абстрагироваться от окружающего.

— Да пойми же ты, Кинг. Песня, она не здесь рождается, — Руфус постучал пальцем по голове Уильямса. — Она идет отсюда, — палец уперся в левую сторону груди Кинга. — Не нужно думать о том, правильно ли ты поешь, хорошо ли у тебя получается, нравится ли кому твоя песня или нет. Пой о себе, для себя, для Него, чувствуй, живи в песне! Выплесни эмоции: боль, радость, обиду, любовь, ненависть… Расскажи свою историю! Или проживи чужую. Когда мы поем песню Моисея, мы сами становимся им, это мы просим отпустить наш народ!

Такой подход к музыке в итоге привел к совершенно неожиданным результатам. Кинг начал сочинять стихи. Обо всем, что происходило с ним и с людьми вокруг него. Что называется, что вижу — о том пою. А потом на эти стихи стала ложиться и музыка. Правда, исполнять кому-либо свои песни Уильямс все не решался, даже Руфусу.

Так незаметно для Кинга пролетел год. А в один из дней мужчина вдруг обнаружил в своей комнате гитару. С характерным узором-каплей на корпусе, не новая, но в отличном состоянии гитара производства фирмы Мартин. 

— Нравится?

— Руфус? Это… — резко обернулся к учителю Кинг.

— Тебе, малой, заслужил. Хорош уже мою старушку мучать, свой инструмент пора иметь. Считай это моим подарком.

— Подарком? В честь чего?

— Не помнишь, что за день, а Найденыш? — на недоуменный взгляд Уильямса Руфус пояснил. — Почитай, твой второй день рождения, раз уж первого не знаешь. Ну что, Кинг, пошли праздновать? Уж заждались все у Орсона, весь район собрался, ты ж давно уже наш. И Ник с Мэгги там.

Вместо ответа Кинг улыбнулся, сглотнув подступивший вдруг к горлу слезы. В сердце рождалась новая песня...

**Author's Note:**

> Кинг :)  
> https://content.foto.my.mail.ru/mail/13whitemice/566/i-571.jpg  
> https://content.foto.my.mail.ru/mail/13whitemice/566/i-569.jpg  
> https://content.foto.my.mail.ru/mail/13whitemice/566/i-567.jpg
> 
> https://content.foto.my.mail.ru/mail/13whitemice/566/h-585.jpg  
> Его гетерохромия просто чудо)
> 
> Автомат Тони :D  
> https://content-11.foto.my.mail.ru/mail/13whitemice/566/i-590.jpg  
> Вы не поверите! Пересматривала видео с моментом работы Тони над Марком-2, и что же я вижу на заднем плане в мастерской? Бинго!!! У Тони и правда стоял музыкальный автомат в его доме)


End file.
